hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphany
Epiphany is the Fifty-seven episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Aiden knows Hendrix is back, as he knows it won't help him. He is going to get for the launch code, as he plans to make them suffer, as Aiden is driving fast, so that he can get it at the last time. They go inside of the facility, as he wants to enjoy it, so that he can win the battle, as he laughs. Emily was happy to see Hendrix, as she tells Hendrix that she's going on a date, as she will marry him, soon. Hendrix is shocked as Emily has a funny feeling. Hendrix knows what's important, as Emily is not afraid of what Hendrix has to say, as Aiden is going to start war, as Emily tells him to stop him, as she speaking to her boyfriend Chris about the engagement. Derrick tells Providence Accord and Hendrix about the biggest mission that Providence is facing, as Aiden will use the codes to launch World War 3. Aiden will continue Klaus's plan, as Doctor Hawkins and Mario needs something, as Doctor Hawkins knows Hendrix talked to Emily in private. As they in the lab, Doctor Hawkins knows about Emily marrying Chris, as she laughs. Hendrix worries about the world, as she worries that Aiden will launch the codes, as she go the location in South Dakota. Hendrix takes his time, as Doctor Hawkins knows it's dangerous, as she wants to go with him, to end it, as Derrick and others go to find if the nuclear sources are in the other room. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins travels, as they destroyed many cameras, as Hendrix anger beaten many of Aiden's men, as they fight their way to the control room. Derrick will track the codes, in case the other is a decoy. He will kill millions, as Hendrix worries that Aiden is taking too far, Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins locate the main panels, as they head to the control center. Hendrix knows Aiden is catching up, as he going to get the launch codes in this system, as she vows that Aiden must be stopped. Doctor Hawkins will get in the car, in case Aiden escapes. Aiden is controlling the system, as he vows to destroy many countries, as he knows Hendrix was in a comma, which allow Aiden to continue his plan. Hendrix realizes he stole nuclear codes, as it will happen in minutes, but Hendrix and Aiden battle against each other, as Aiden uses his diamond chip to get the other hand, as Hendrix still manages to get the upper hand. Hendrix mocks him about his failures, as Hendrix defeated him, as it begins to launch, as he runs away. Doctor Hawkins knows he's getting away, as she waits for Hendrix. Derrick tells Hendrix about the news, as Aiden was faking it, to get Hendrix to battle Aiden, as he goes to Chicago to stop the nuclear, as it will take 20 minutes before the missiles are launched. Hendrix gave Derrick to codes, to stop the nuclear missile to launch. Derrick hopes is enough to save many lives, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins finds Aiden's tracker, as they prepare to go on a car chase to stop him. Episode Moments * The nuclear missile is in Chicago * Hendrix sends Derrick the codes, to stop the nuclear missile launching * Aiden Diamondchip is no match for Hendrix this time, as he escapes, as Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix going after him * CBI Solidiers are joining forces with Providence Accord to stop Aiden's missiles Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Soldiers * Emily McQuarrie * CBI Soldiers * Chris Blake Villains * Aiden Sanford * Aiden's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Aiden has been doing this, since Klaus death * Emily will marry Chris soon * Derrick code name is: 274-430-001 See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Aiden's Arc